zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Old Man Ho Ho vs. Ulrira They are both old people who give helpful hints from multiple locations Old Man Ho Ho multiple Islands and Ulrira Phone Booths. User:Coolkat100 20:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Neh as a fight it isn't that bad but really I'd be looking for a couple more connections then just that. Oni Link 20:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : No. – ''Jäzz '' 20:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : No No. --AuronKaizer ' 21:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Knope. -'Minish Link 22:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Byrne vs. Groose I think it'd be nice to put a Skyward Sword character in the Temple while the issue is so current. Anyway both antagonize Link at the start of the game only to later warm up to him. Both play a part in fighting an ancient demon king and protecting Zelda. And while Link is off adventuring and such both stay behind in the company of an old lady. On a last note both have quite distinct theme songs that are remixed a lot through out the game. Oni Link 20:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd say yes, but some people don't have it yet and some IPs don't either. – ''Jäzz '' 20:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : We should have a SS combatant next week. We probably should have had one this week to be honest. It's not bad although Byrne is overplayed and has been in this thing about 3 or 4 times already. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : :I did also consider Cole vs. Ghirahim but that seemed a little too obvious and I'd feel having such a heavy plot related character like Ghirahim in could result in a lot of spoiler comments. Oni Link 21:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : True. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : LOL. --AuronKaizer ' 21:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Minish Link 22:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Vaati I know I said I'd never support any fight featuring Vaati ever again, but someone is going to make this suggestion eventually and I see no particular reason why it won't pass when it does, so why shouldn't I do it? No fate but what we make, and stuff. Here we have two master swordfighters/magicians the true form of whose fashion sense cannot be grasped. Both are battled several times, and share the same sense of hubris as far as not considering Link a threat is concerned. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : It's going to happen anyways, and c'mon, fight between a fabulous person and a... really not so fabulous person. – ''Jäzz '' 22:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm fabulous. -'''Minish Link 22:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Vaati is fought several times due to an appearance in several games I don't think that can really count. Regardless of the connections though I'll give it a support to see a Skyward Sword character in there Oni Link 22:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Think harder. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions